


Embrace The Gay

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s recently come out, and he’s still getting used to the new changes in his life. Dan gets upset when his mom doesn’t let him go to the Manchester pride parade, so Phil suggests they have their own pride parade.





	Embrace The Gay

“ _Mum’s not letting me go to the pride parade_ ,”

Those are the only words Dan had to speak in order for Phil to get in his car and drive to his boyfriend’s. With Dan recently coming out to his parents and family, he had been looking forward to finally being able to go to his first pride parade. Phil knows how important it was for Dan to go.

“I thought you said your mum was getting better?” Phil asks as he sits with Dan on his bed.

“I thought she really was,” Dan frowns. “I asked if I could go, and she said no. She claims that it’s because it’s too dangerous for me to go, being a young teenager and all, but I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t blame her, if that really is the reason. Pride parades can be a lot of fun, but you never know what could happen,” Phil says, shrugging. “I’m sorry, Dan. I know how badly you wanted to.”

“I just thought… nevermind. I was silly to think I could finally go,” Dan mumbles.

“Tell you what, why don’t we have our own Pride?” Phil suggests with a grin.

“What?” Dan asks, blinking a few times as he looks up at Phil with confusion. “Our own Pride?”

“Yeah,” Phil nods, and then he stands up from the bed. “Do you still have your nail polish?”

“Of course, you know where it is,” Dan says.

Phil smiles, and he pulls out some nail polish from Dan’s bedside drawer, five colors from the rainbow. He then walks around Dan’s room, pulling out anything he could find that has to do with Pride.

“Phil, what on Earth are you doing?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Put this on,” Phil says as he tosses a Manchester Pride shirt at Dan’s head, making the younger laugh. “Wow. You have a lot of Pride stuff in your room.”

“Gotta embrace the gay, don’t I?” Dan asks as he takes off his shirt and puts on the one Phil gave him.

Phil pauses for a second and turns to look at Dan. “Yes. Embrace the gay, Daniel,” he says.

“Don’t call me that,” Dan whines. “How exactly are we going to have our own Pride?”

“Just trust me, Dan. Now, listen, I know it’s not the same as going to the actual Manchester pride parade, and I promise to take you next year if it’s the last thing I do. But, this is better than nothing, right?”

Dan can’t help but smile, and feel grateful that he has such a supportive boyfriend like Phil.

“You’re right. This is way better,” Dan says, gently pulling Phil down for a kiss.

Phil smiles right back at Dan. “So, how about it then?” He asks as he holds up the nail polish.

Dan sits on the bed with Phil while Phil paints his nail. Each nail is red, green, blue, yellow and purple. Then, Phil paints a little rainbow flag on Dan’s cheek, which has Dan the most excited.

“Are you sure this isn’t too extreme?” Dan asks as he now stands in the middle of his room while Phil tries to take a picture of him. “I mean…” Dan holds up the little rainbow flag in his hands.

“Absolutely not,” Phil says. “Just wait until you see the people at Pride. That’s what you call extreme. Come on, Dan… weren’t you just saying that you needed to embrace the gay?”

Dan stops for a moment, and then he giggles and happily holds up his flag.

Phil grins proudly at Dan before snapping a picture of his boyfriend. Maybe next year he can actually show Dan the real thing. For now, this will just have to do.


End file.
